


电车

by liukeopal



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liukeopal/pseuds/liukeopal





	电车

晚上的烟火大会办得比前些年都要热闹，只是结束后男女老幼一股脑涌进了电车里，普通容量的车厢突然被攒动的人头塞得几乎透不过气来。但这也是没办法的事，毕竟谁都不想在看完烟花以后还要穿着木屐走上一两个小时才能回家。

心趴在满的怀里还没喘匀气，关门前的那一刻满还是和她一路狂奔挤上了电车，不过说成是强行被他拖着赶上的或许更恰当些。今晚她玩得格外开心，看着路上的表演不亦乐乎，舔着甜到发腻的糖一脸满足，甚至还缠着满去给她捞上来好几条金鱼才罢休。但最让她开心的，是最后烟花在头顶绽开时，身边人仰望天空的脸和他嘴角的浅笑一同被照亮，这也是她为什么会拖延着一定要看完最后的这段烟火不愿离开的原因。

因为过分拥挤他们靠得很近，平常满身上淡的几乎闻不出的气味，现在心却能够清晰地辨认出来，干净清爽就像他给她的印象。满今天也穿了她手作的那件浴衣，与他发色相近的深棕色亚麻布料在她脸边擦过时，比棉布要粗糙些的质感磨得她脸颊发痒，也让她怦然心动。

换下了高跟鞋，她就能被比她高出一头的满彻底圈住，在这拥挤的车厢为她腾出了一小块喘息的区域。心仰头看着他的脸，下颚曲线清晰流畅，比起杂志上的那些演员模特来说也毫不逊色，难怪以前总有那么多女生前赴后继地追求他，即使他从未理睬她们。那他喜欢上她，是不是也能说成是一件意外呢？

但他认真告白的脸，已经驳斥她所有的不安了。背后嘈杂的人声反而成了掩护，心忽然把手伸入满宽大的袖口，他没穿中衣，手直接接触到了他的背，手指处的接缝有些凹凸不平，是她用同色的线悄悄绣在他浴衣上的他们的名字。察觉到她的动作，听见他有些紧张地问她：“你在做什么呢？”

今天心特意打扮化了淡妆，一袭浅绿色牡丹花纹浴衣，金色长发绾在脑后，耳边斜插着一支蓝色花形发卡。从房间里出来时，满见到比平时更美上几分的她，简直不敢直视她的眼睛，只有趁她不注意时才会瞥上几眼，然后不动声色地把她的手握的更紧。

不过这不代表他现在就会纵容她，满又问了一次，但是她仍不回答，继续肆无忌惮地用指尖刮擦着他略带凉意的肌肤，酥痒惹得满无法控制的收缩手臂，把她搂得更紧。被衣服盖住的身体曲线完全无法被夏日薄衫遮挡，她胸前的形状清晰地反映出来。他学着她的动作，沿着腋下开口伸手探到她的胸前，才发现没有遇到任何阻碍，她出来时就没穿内衣。“你是故意的？”

“这不是传统吗？”她的回答一派无辜，好像这是再自然不过的答案。回想起今晚全程她都有意与其他人保持距离，只黏在他身边，还用这种快要被人抛弃的传统当借口，他更加确定她是故意的了。他一时语塞，拿这个时不时做些不过脑子的傻事的女孩子没办法。

可是现在这个气氛，前些日子在床上颠倒的记忆全部泛了起来，原本想要坚决拒绝她的心忽然淡了，心火竟然也被她撩起几分。好在他的理智还在，俯首在她耳边低声说：“这里人很多，我们回家再说？”

“这里人很多，所以才看不见。”他背上的那只手丝毫没有停下来的意思还在沿着脊柱向下探索，大腿反倒借着人群的遮掩向他的方向抬去，碰到他刚开始蠢蠢欲动的某些部位，她轻笑道：“满君分明也想要。”

平常被纯位数或者未来开句玩笑就会脸红半天，现在又主动来惹火积极得过分，她这判若两人的样子真的让他头疼。只是，他不得不承认，不管是什么样的心，他都很喜欢。满无奈叹口气，把满脸调皮笑容的她完全按住，咬了她的后颈一口：“你说的对，我确实想要你。”

心用行动说明了她的态度。她只能够到锁骨，就把他的领口扯开了些细细舔吻，这样再把它还原时就能完全遮住痕迹。但她也没忘记照顾满的下身，手指灵活地在他下腹的突起前后摩擦，用指尖挑逗他敏感的部位，惹得他因为动情分泌出体液，呼吸也变得急促起来。

这虽然直接简单，却相当有效，本来只是稍有兴致的他很快就忍耐不住，回吻着她。心今天特意戴上了他选的耳钉，绿色宝石反射着美丽的光尤其耀眼，让他忍不住轻咬她小巧精致的耳垂，反复拉扯。而他的另一只手则握住她圆润的乳房，轻轻揉搓尖端的珠蕊。手指陷在出乎意料丰满的胸部里，失去了束缚的它随着他的手型变化，坠在他的手心有些发沉。果然不管几次，他都会为这个重量质感感叹。

有了前几次的经验，他很清楚哪些地方是她的敏感带，有意盯住不放。也许是因为环境，很快她就全身瘫软挂在他身上，眼睛朦胧含泪，盛满无声的诱惑。今晚满本就觉得她好看得过分，现在被她动人的眼神一望更是招架不住，只能把她翻转过来面朝车外吻她的脸颊脖颈。可到了下一站，对侧车门打开，车里的人却不减反增，剩余的那点空间都被挤占，这会他们倒是不得不暂时保持这个姿势了。

车灯在乘客进出时亮起，随着启动又暗下，玻璃上模糊地闪过心泛红的脸颊。在宽大浴衣的遮掩下，满的手顺着裙片开叉碰到了她的大腿根部。之前她大胆缠上来时，他的注意力就它柔软的触感所吸引，现在总算有了机会慢慢摩挲，自然要享受一番。她的皮肤细腻柔滑，是每个女生的理想，只是能真正拥有的人寥寥无几。

从浴衣敞开的领口，恰好能望见心的后颈。她大概有欧美人血统，比常人更加白皙的肌肤在昏暗的灯光下依旧清晰。再往里就被嫩绿色的布料遮挡没入了阴影中，让他不由得浮想联翩。他刚才稍显用力的吻在她几乎毫无瑕疵的皮肤上留下了一个印痕，却并没有破坏美感，倒像是雪地里盛开的红梅。

训练后手指留下的薄茧在心大腿内侧的细嫩皮肤上带起层层战栗，半透明黏液沿着阴道滑出，沾湿了满的手心。借助她身体提供的天然润滑，他在她的花蒂上揉捻，直到它和变得与她的乳头一样红肿发硬才放过它。手指又向后来到早就变得泥泞的入口，只需稍稍按压，那个渴求着被填满的穴口就把它们含住咽下，内里温暖而潮湿。

她的需求根本没有掩饰，向来对她百依百顺的满自然会满足。深入花径的手指并在一起，深深浅浅来回扣挖，崎岖的内壁异常清晰地在他指尖展露出来。很快他就找到了她里部最为敏感的那点凸起，轻按一下就惹得心发出难耐的呻吟，在旁边陌生人投来打量眼神前又匆匆掩饰成咳嗽，捂住嘴额头顶住玻璃暗自忍耐，借由冰凉的温度清醒头脑。

“喜欢吗？”他的声音很轻，淹没在身后乘客的对话中。满把沾满滑腻黏液的手指抽出，指尖拉出了一条极长的银丝。心埋着头好似没有听见，但是下身又把他夹得紧了些，脸颊红潮悄然蔓延到了耳后，反应比往日更加剧烈。即使看不见她的脸，也能猜出她现在动情的表情有多诱人。如果现在不在电车里，他真想用力吮吻她的嘴唇与她好好缠绵一番。

虽说还想再多欣赏一会儿她被挑逗得全身酥软的模样，不过那还是回到属于他们的地方再说。阴茎夹在她股缝间，爱液湿润的阴蒂一次次被摩擦已经充血，两个人都不由舒适地叹了口气。这样的话，前戏应该足够了。满再次调整了一下她的姿势，双手抬起心浑圆的臀部抵在腰间，带跟的木屐补足了两人的身高差，满正好能沿着方才探索过的路线顺利挺入。最开始被她逗弄时就已经翻出的前端，直接包裹在她发烫的体温里，酥麻的快感从尾椎开始一路向外延伸，止于每一根神经末梢。

他摆动得很慢，从背后几乎看不出他们俩人除了贴得太紧以外有什么问题，但是只有心知道，每次抽插时他都彻底被她吞了进去，直到根部撞上自己的臀肉时才停止。来自外界的异物为自己带来了快感，甚至在抽出时下意识将他缠得更紧，仿佛不舍得让他离开。

借着昏暗的灯光，车窗依稀照出了满的样子，他的下巴搁在她肩窝处，脸颊与她相靠，正眯着眼专心品味她的身体。“满君，你知道你的脸现在是什么样吗？”那张白日里总被人说成面瘫的俊颜现在也沾染上了色气，微喘的气息在玻璃上凝结出水雾，看得她愈发心动。

他略带茫然地睁开眼，恰巧望见自己与她同样因为情欲浮现红晕的脸。心还没张口，眼前突然一黑，原来是满蒙住了她的眼睛：“……不许看。”

她试着扯开他的手，却被满捂得很紧，知道他被她调戏羞赧得闹了别扭，索性就闭着眼睛认真体会他的坚硬在阴道中缓慢进出的过程，却发现这样更加敏感。闭合的通道被一寸寸分开，然后用前端顶住她的敏感点摩擦，在她被撩得快要发出呻吟前又及时撤开，凹凸不平的肉壁被倒沟刮过带来过电般的刺激。茎身上的血脉鼓动，和她呼吸一同收缩。

满极有耐心地重复这个过程，细听着心在他耳边偶尔发出的抑制不住的几声娇喘，越发喜欢。富有弹性的胸部有节奏地跳动，遮蔽身材的浴衣也不能彻底掩饰，他的手从她腰间绕过，把这对软肉纳入其中。指尖拨弄着胸口红樱，掐得它越发膨胀鲜艳。

忽然，她的身体一颤，正他戳中了内部的敏感点，反射性的收缩对他们俩来说都格外刺激。满细细啃咬着她的耳垂，唇间低声抚慰她道：“心，放松一点，不然我会控制不住。”她听话地努力松弛状态，反倒是他每次摩擦都有意无意地掠过那点，刺激得她浑身瘫软，任由他把握。

逐渐积累的愉悦在两人交错来往之间不断跃升，满知道，他很快就要到了。他侧头亲吻了下心的脸颊，她立刻理解了他的意思，并没说话只轻轻点头，她对他从来都是毫无保留。得到了她无声的许可，在最后时刻他稍微允许自己放纵了些，紧握她的后臀几次凶狠的插入，把她紧抵在门边，然后咬着她的肩头把自己高潮时哼叫的全部吞没在齿间，连同滚烫的种子一道灌入她的体内。

热浪一波接一波向她袭来，她被他突然激烈的动作刺激得也全身打颤，强忍住口中的呜咽，还好车厢喧闹并不显眼。满压在心身上，只想更深入她的身体一些，仿佛这样就能抹去两人的界限。

整个过程她都很安静，满余韵结束彻底放松后才发现自己刚才咬得太过用力，急忙向她道歉。她只是喘息着在这狭窄的空间里颇为费力地转正身体，双手搂住他的腰际，扑在他身上微笑道：“你已经足够温柔了哦，而且时间正好，我们要到家了。”头上恰到好处地传来广播声，报着下站站名。

车速开始减缓，他莫名喜欢从她口中说出的家这个词。满伸手替她整理好有些凌乱的衣襟，然后扶正耳边的发卡，又摸摸她的依旧闪亮的耳钉，确认这与她刚出门时让他心跳加速的装扮没有区别。他必须承认，这张笑脸才是她最厉害的武器，至少，他就毫无招架之力，一不小心就吐露出了真心：“你今天的打扮，我很喜欢。”

她牵着满向车门外走去，顺便向他手心里塞了一张手帕。他意外地发现它被浸得湿透而且气味格外强烈，看着她掩嘴而笑才意识到这是刚才她从手袋里摸出用来擦拭腿间黏液的手帕。心看着他有些纠结是否要拿着，又无奈揣下的脸，对他笑道：“那么等会，我们还用这个打扮继续吧。”


End file.
